Save Me
by Cheezze
Summary: Izaya is in an abusive relationship. No one has a clue, until Izaya breaks. Can anyone save him ? Shizaya , BoyxBoy., First fic,
1. Chapter 1

Me, crying? No way, HAHAHA how funny. No matter how many times I'm knocked down. I will get up. He has told me more than once that he would stop. I

believed him every time. I don't know why, I just do. The cycle: I love you, I mess up, he hits me, he apologized, then I love him again. But it hurts , I guess. I say

I love him only because I have to , If I don't he will hurt me more. I am not in denial though, I know he is abusive .

Now you are probably thinking "why are you letting this happen Izaya?!" Why? Because I "love" him. I am scared to leave. Haha how could the great Izaya

Orihara be afraid! Its funny, I am lying on the floor with some new bruises. I wait till I hear him leave my house as I stand up and go to the bathroom. I stand in

front of the mirror look as the red mark on my cheek and the blood on the corner of my mouth from biting my cheek and my busted lip. I poke my eye, he usually

doesn't leave a mark but I think he gave me a black eye. Greattt...

I just want to destroy the mirror. How come this happened to me.. I angers me to see me , a god, like this. I turn on the shower and strip off my bloodied

clothes and step in the shower. I turn it to a scalding temperature as I watch some blood go down the drain. It hurts. I scrub my skin until I think I am clean,

even if I don't feel like I am. I don't even bother to wash my hair before I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I take another glance at the mirror. Yup,

definitely a black eye... Well whatever! Damit... I went to my room and flopped on my bed after I got dressed in fresh clothing. It hurts, everywhere. Then my

phone went off.._ "Izaya , I need you to work today. I need some info."_

"On what Shiki~!" I sound cheerful. I have to. _" I want you to figure out about some small gang and their leader attacked our men. I need you to figure out their _

_base. I would like to play them a small business."_ I could hear the evil in his voice. "Sure, I good look it up right no-"

_"No Izaya, I need you to go to Ikebukuro, their a small gang . you won't find anything on the internet. Actually go find it and report to me."_  
"But Shiki-"

_"No, go do it . Then report to me in the end of the day._" Once he hangs up I threw my phone on the floor and just sigh. " Why do I haft to go to Ikebukuro on

today of all days..."

* * *

_Hello readers~! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please have mercy, it's my first story ;.; Well I hope it turned out fine... Next chapter should be out soon~!_

_Izaya: Maybe you should just give up~!_

_Shut your mouth Izaya! Well see you lovely humans later~! Byebyebi~!_

_(also if I am feeling nice I will do some chapters in Shizu-chan's POV)_


	2. Chapter 2

I seem to be watching my every step. I managed to get the information Shiki wanted with no problem. But getting back to my home was the

next challenge. I was in the dead heart of ikebukuro. I thought about blending into the crowd. But that didn't work so well in the past...So I

take the back roads and alleyways. Hoping that I don't run into a certain someone. All was going well , until a familiar voice reached my ears.

Two voices actually. My eyes widened and I freeze in my spot. It was Shizu-chan and what was it again : tom? Ah, who cares! Damnit! I can't

let him find me. I hug the wall and just decided to listen until I hear their footsteps start to walk away. I let out a sigh , then my phone went

off. Suddenly some J-Pop song comes on at full blast..Why isn't it on silence?! 'Damitdamitdamitdamitdamit shutoffshutoffshutoff!' I am

freaking out to the point where I didn't hear the footsteps stop and turn around. The I hear a familiar battle cry that only the brute can muster

"IIIIIIIZZZAYYA!" The chase is on. I don't even give it a second. I just run, I look back to see if he is chasing me. Of course he is: I don't know

why I asked. I have to lose him , I can run for long and my head is spinning as I begin to slow down. I try to keep running , but it seems like I

am tripping over my own feet. Why am I so dizzy. Then he catches up to me. I know because of how loud his footsteps are. He harshly grabs

my coat hood and throws me. I hit a brick wall and leave a slight impact. Pain wraps it way around my already injured body. I feel like

screaming as I bit my lip. I feel blood start to drip down my forehead from the impact. Then I am harshly pulled up by the hem of my shirt.

"What are you doing back in IKEBUKURO! You DAMN FLEA!" The monster yells as he shakes me. Making my head spin even more. I look at him

and smile "Neh! Shizu- chan~! Won't you le-"

"Shut up flea! I finally caught you and you can't slip away this time" He says with a smirk. Then he looks at me for a second and laughs a little

"and it looks like I am not the only one who has caught up with you" Dammit... I forgot about my eye... "Haha as if , I think you are going

crazy Shi~zu~chan~!" I say putting on my best smirk. My head still reeling , wait...since when were there two Shizu-chan's? Shit. I see him

pull back his arm :I flinch and close my eyes. But the hit never comes. I open my eyes to see the Shizu-chans giving me a sceptical look with a

fist just inches away from my face. I see his lips move but I don't hear what he says. Then darkness takes over my vision. What is even going

on anymore...

* * *

**_Cheeze: Ahh! second chapter of my first story (sorryifitsucks!) _**

**_Izaya: Sure does human ;p_**

**_Cheeze: Izaya , why must you be mean~! ;.;_**

**_Izaya: What~ever~! Good by my lovely humans~! And review~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading!It means a lot and I am happy you guys like it :) And I am open for suggestion on this story since its my first one ;) Well enjoy humans~! This chapter is in Shizuo's point of view! Hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

Another annoying day, with annoying people and a annoying smell in the air . I just want to send someone through a wall. Well not really. I

hate violence, but I have had to use it so many times today. Me and Tom are having a rough day, so many people are being stubborn.

Lets just say , there is a lot of injured assholes today... Tom and I are just standing outside at the moment. I probably have gone through

more than a pack of cigarettes today. I am going to have to get more on my way home. "Hey Shizuo." Tom says with a sigh "yeah?.."

"I think we should call it quits for the day, you seem really mad today. Not to mention is been a long day" He says rubbing the back of his neck

laughing a little. "Whatever.." why the hell is everything pissing me off today. Tom says his goodbyes and leaves. I am about to go home

when a sudden noise comes out of nowhere. It sounds like a ring tone, some stupid song. My curiosity gets the best of me as I walk to the

source of the noise. Goddammit... Now I know why I am so pissed OFF! It's the goddamn flea! He doesn't even notice me as he is basically

hitting his phone to get it to shut off. "IZZZZAAAYAA!" I am livid..I just want to rip his throat out. But the moment he notices me he quickly

runs off. This bastard won't get away this time. The chase begins. But the flea isn't on top of his game because he keeps slowing down. How

perfect. This time I actually catch up to him and grab that stupid coat of his. I fling him like a rag doll and he flies back and hits a wall. I finally

fucking caught him! I walk over to him and pick him up by his shirt. I finally got him"What are you doing back in IKEBUKURO! You DAMN

FLEA!" I say shaking him. I can feel the veins in my forehead pop. He smirks, oh how I HATE that smirk! "Neh! Shizu- chan~! Won't you le-"

I cut him off "Shut up flea! I finally caught you and you can't slip away this time" I say with a smile. For once the great Izaya isn't in control. I

got him. Its kinda funny , he looks so pitiful right now. There's blood in his face and a..wait a black eye. I can help but to laugh "and it looks

like I am not the only one who has caught up with you" I say still laughing. His smirk drops , but then comes back with a vengeance. "Haha

as if , I think you are going crazy Shi~zu~chan~!" This little fucker! "You damn flea.." Malice just dripping of my words. I don't think he hears

me , he just looks out of it. I wind back my arm and Izaya closes his eyes and looks...Scared. For once the flea looks really scared. What the

hell. I stop my punch a inch from his nose. He opens his eyes again and looks at me. He still looks scared " What the hell Izaya?" Izaya

doesn't even respond. His head falls forward and he goes limp. Great... Now I have a passed out flea!

* * *

_**Izaya: Shizu-Chan's a potty mouth! :3**_

_**Shizuo: Shut the fuck up flea!**_

_**Izaya: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? **_

_**Shizuo: FLEA!**_

_**Izaya: Or should I say your brothe-**_

_**Cheeze :GUYS! Calm down...**_

_**Shizuo: The FLEA started it!**_

_**Izaya: Nope ;p**_

_**Cheeze: Ah ghee... Well hoped you like this chapter! Byebyebi~! **_


End file.
